1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defrost vessel for a microwave oven, and more particularly, to a defrost vessel for a microwave oven capable of completely defrosting a refrigerating load up to inside and implementing a stable defrosting function in any cavity having different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microwave oven serves to heat food by generating frictional heat between molecular structures inside food by using microwave. Since every kind of food can be cooked without a specific recipe only if a certain amount is provided, the microwave oven became a necessity for the modern people. The defrost operation using microwave enables consecutive processes, reduces a loss of food due to moisture evaporation, minimizes a quality lowering, and reduces a labor power since the defrost process is possible even in a packed state.
In the microwave oven, a cavity of a certain space for receiving food is provided in a cabinet having a box shape, and a turn-table for rotating food disposed thereon with a certain speed is installed in the cavity, and a door is openably coupled to an opening of a front side of the cavity.
A magnetron for generating microwave for heating food is installed at one side of the cavity, and a controller for controlling an automatic cooking function is installed at one side of the cavity.
In order to defrost a load of a frozen state by using the microwave oven, a defrost plate or a defrost vessel on which the load is positioned is required. The conventional defrost plate or defrost vessel will be explained in brief with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3.
A defrost plate 1 of FIG. 1 is the most well-known plate. A plurality of protrusions 2 having a certain height and a length are formed at an inner side surface of the defrost plate 1 of a plastic material with a constant interval. The defrost plate is constructed so that a drop of the load such as meat blood and water generated when the frozen load positioned on the protrusion 2 is defrosted can be contained therein.
Referring to FIG. 2, a defrost plate 10 is formed of a plastic material and has a certain thickness. As a plurality of holes 11 are radially formed, the entire weight of the defrost plate 10 is decreased and the amount of material is reduced.
Referring to FIG. 3, a cover 32 is openably coupled to an upper opening of an external container 31 of a plastic material, and an inner container 33 for containing a load is installed in the external container 31.
However, the conventional defrost plate and the defrost vessel have the following problems.
Even if the conventional defrost plate and the defrost vessel can have a proper defrost rate in a cavity of a certain size, they can not obtain an excellent defrost rate when the cavity has different sizes. The reason is because modes formed in the cavity are different according to the shape and the size of the cavity. Accordingly, a defrosting characteristic of each mode is enhanced by adjusting the shape of the cavity or by adjusting a defrosting algorithm, etc.
Since a skin depth that a microwave is radiated into the load is different according to a frozen state of the load and a melted state of the load, it is impossible to completely defrost every load. Also, as the skin depth is different, a center portion of the load is not melted by the defrost process.